Rencontre de Noël
by MagicAlihen
Summary: Déjà, Nico est traîné de force au spectacle de Noël de l'entreprise de son père. En plus, ce stupide magicien le fait monter sur scène, cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire pour lui. Mais peut être qu'être accompagné par ce beau blond sur la scène pourrait lui remonter le moral...
1. Chapter 1

Nico Di Angelo, fils du riche dirigeant des sociétés Asphodèle, était obligé d'aller à un stupide spectacle de Noël. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Perséphone, sa belle- mère, ait réussi à le traîner là. Au moins, il y aura le buffet à la fin, se dit-il en maigre consolation. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son père tenait tant à faire organiser ses spectacles tou les ans. Enfin c'est vrai qu'il l'aurait peut-être apprécié quelques années plus tôt.

Il avait bien fait attention à s'asseoir ni trop près de la scène, ni trop près des bords, et de s'habiller entièrement en noir. Il ne manquerait plus que sa hantise, à savoir monter sur scène, se réalise. Il ne comprendrait jamais les personnes qui se portaient volontaires pour monter sur scène, devant une salle entière, pour être humilié par un magicien, tout cela de leur plein gré.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, le volume de la musique augmenta, puis un de ces présentateurs insupportables monta sur scè leur fit la totale pour chauffer la salle : applaudir, taper des pieds, siffler... Quand le premier numéro commença enfin, Nico fut surtout soulagé que cet horrible animateur arrête de polluer son environnement auditif pour au moins quelques minutes.

Le premier numéro était du dressage de chiens. Après tout, notre jeune garçon se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si désagréable d'être venu, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant ses parents. Malheureusement le numéro touchait à sa fin, et l'exaspérant présentateur revint.

Les artistes défilaient, de qualité variable, mais Nico ne passait pas un moment désagréable, quand vint l'incontournable tour du magicien. Il commença par quelques classiques, comme faire apparaître une colombe, mais tous les enfants de la salle étaient impressionnés.C'est alors qu'il annonça qu'il avait besoin de deux jeunes gens.

Nico se pensait en sécurité, après tout il avait choisi sa place en fonction de ça. Le prestidigitateur tournait dans les rangs :

«Et voilà notre premier volontaire», s'exclama-t-il.

Un garçon de l'âge de Nico se leva, souriant bien trop,pensa-t-il.

Puis le magicien continua à chercher sa prochaine proie. Une petite fille était si excitée qu'elle était debout sur sa chaise,mais le magicien lui dit que pour ce tour il avait besoin de grands, mais qu'il viendrait la chercher pour le tour d'après. Puis il s'approcha du rang de Nico, bien trop près à son goût d'ailleurs. Il détournait le regard, fixant son attention sur n'importe quoi, excepté la personne qui pourrait l'amener à se ridiculiser devant toute l'assemblé .Le magicien s'exclama alors:

« Le jeune homme en noir !

Nico leva les yeux

_Oui toi je connais la technique de regarder ailleurs,tu sais, allez viens mon grand !»

Nico regarda désespérément Perséphone, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui dire c'est:

« Allez Nico, tu verras ça peut être drôle! »

Il prit son courage à deux mains ,et voyant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il se leva. Tout le monde applaudit, Nico ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'avait fait que se lever après tout . Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux,plissa son t-shirt, et se mit en marche vers la scène.

Le magicien,qu'il considérait maintenant plus comme son bourreau,l'emmena sur scène et le fit asseoir .Il retrouva l'autre volontaire qui lui lança un sourire craquant, il lui retourna un petit sourire gêné. Le prestidigitateur leur demanda leurs prénoms, Nico apprit donc que le blond au sourire étincelant s'appelait Will. Après, on leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire, ce qui était relativement simple: un devait poser et l'autre le dessiner .

Nico s'empressa de s'emparer du stylo,mais Will lui prit les mains, le regarda dans les yeux, l'air suppliant et dit:

«S'il te plaît Nico, je suis super en dessin, et puis j'apprécierais beaucoup te dessiner»

Évidemment Nico perdit ses moyens, un garçon aussi mignon, qui lui prenait les mains, le regardait dans les yeux, lui disait qu'il voulait le dessiner, comment pouvait il refuser. Il essaya de formuler une réponse en gardant le contrôle, sans trop de résultat,mais l'important était que le blond avait compris.

Nico s'installa donc sur la chaise qu'on lui avait installée puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'accepter: il devait prendre la pose, chose qu'il ne savait absolument pas faire, devant des dizaines de personnes, et surtout devant Will. Cela se vit dans son regard, parce que Will lui lança: «Tu as juste à t'asseoir,regarde par là,et voilà, parfait.»

Nico était toujours mal à l'aise, mais un peu moins qu'avant,le blond avait réussi à le rassurer, il en oubliait presque le public. Public qui d'ailleurs avait focalisé son attention sur le magicien, qui leur racontait comment le tour allait se dérouler .

Will était penché sur sa toile, et Nico remarqua qu'il se mordait la langue quand il était concentré, ce qu'il trouvait adorable. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Will relève la tête en s'exclamant:

«J'ai terminé!»

Nico se leva pour aller voir la toile, et il fut époustouflé de voir le résultat: Will avait réussi avec seulement un feutre noir et quelques minutes à le rendre beau .

«Bon je sais que ce n'est pas terrible, mais je n'avais pas assez de temps !

_Tu plaisantes? C'est le plus beau dessin qu'on ait jamais fait de moi !, répondit Nico, Enfin c'est aussi le seul,mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il soit superbe.»

Will explosa de rire quand le prestidigitateur les interpella .

Il commença son tour, mais Nico n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il essayait de faire disparaître le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues quand il avait fait rire Will.

A la fin, il remit le dessin à l'artiste, qui le signa puis l'offrit à Nico. On les fit descendre de scène et ils échangèrent un dernier sourire. C'est seulement quand Nico regagna son siège qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais ce garçon. Il commença à le chercher du regard mais il faisait noir, et puis il fallait être honnête: Nico n'oserait jamais engager une discussion avec lui. Il fut alors gagné par un sentiment d'abattement, regardant la seule chose qui lui restait du beau blond.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que ce que Will avait griffonné en bas de la page n'était pas juste une signature, elle était accompagnée d'un numéro de téléphone ! Nico en fut si heureux, il pourrait reparler, même revoir Will .Il était si impatient, un sourire béat sur le visage. Quand Perséphone lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il répondit simplement: que finalement, cette journée est bien mieux qu'escompté .

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous avez appréciée cette fanfiction ! C'est la première fois que j'en écris une, donc si vous laissiez une petite review histoire que j'ai un retour dessus, ce serait super gentil de votre part ! Donc voila, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


	2. Stress et appel

_Le lendemain_

Nico Di Angelo, allongé sur son lit mais ne restant pas en place, se trouvait devant une tache d'une difficulté incroyable : appeler ou ne pas appeler ? Et si oui, pour dire quoi ? Et puis devrait il appeler maintenant ou attendre un peu? Peut être que Will ne se souvenait même pas de lui après tout. Ou alors il pourrait lui envoyer un message, trouver un truc sympa à lui dire. Et puis après ils pourraient se revoir, peut être même plusieurs fois, et se rapprocher... Non il se faisait des idées, et puis, rien de cela n'arrivera si il ne prenait pas son courage a deux mains, pensa-t-il . Il se dit que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre, et même si Will ne pensait pas à Nico de la même façon que Nico pensait à lui, ils pourraient toujours devenir amis, et après tout, se dit il, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Il prit son téléphone, tapa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir composé, et appela.

Première sonnerie, deuxième sonnerie, troisième sonnerie, Nico commença déjà a s'imaginer le pire quand il entendit une voix à l'autre bout du fil :

« Allô ?

_ Allô oui, c'est Nico, tu sais le garçon du spectacle, tu sais tu avais laissé un numéro sur ton dessin, et du coup je, bah je me suis dit que j'allais voir qui s'était enfin voilà j'espère que je te dérange pas, débitât il

_Ha oui Nico bien sur que je me souviens, j'attendais que tu m'appelles justement ! »

A l'idée que Will puisse avoir attendu son appel, Nico se sentit rougir .

« On pourrait se revoir ?, enchaîna Will, enfin si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, bien sur.

_ Ça serait génial !, répondit Nico sans cacher son enthousiasme

_Demain, 16H au café Olympe, ça te va ?

_Oui, à demain alors !

_ A demain ! »

Nico se laissa tomber sur son lit, téléphone en main et sourire béat sur le visage. Il était si heureux, il n'en revenait pas, il avait appelé Will, tout s'était bien passé, et maintenant ils avaient rendez vous ! Il ne pouvait imaginer un meilleur scenario.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Alors je sais qu'au départ le premier chapitre aurait du rester un OS, mais après réflexion, je me suis dis pourquoi pas en faire une fanfic à chapitre ? Donc me voila, le chapitre est extrêmement court je sais, mais normalement le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long ! D'ailleurs il y aura normalement 4 chapitres .

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite update et à la revoyure !


End file.
